Magic Works
by CaptainKaos
Summary: Ein kleiner OneShot, der mir im Kopf rumschwirrte, seit ich das Lied das erste Mal gehört habe!
1. Harrys Sicht

Magic Works

By CaptainKaos

Disclaimer: Nichts davon gehört mir, das Lied nicht und Harry und Draco leider auch nicht T.T!

Widmung: An alle, die dieses Lied genauso lieben wie ich

Hört das Lied dabei, kann ich euch nur empfehlen ;)

Harry Potter stand am Rande der Tanzfläche. Er beobachtete seine beiden besten Freunde Ronald Weasley und Hermine Granger, die gerade zu einem rockigen Lied abtanzten. Er musste leicht lächeln, als er die letzten sieben Jahre durch seinen Kopf gehen ließ.

Ihr erstes Schuljahr und der Stein der Weisen. Im zweiten Schuljahr dann die Kammer des Schreckens. Im dritten Schuljahr die Dementoren und Sirius. Im vierten Schuljahr das Trimagische Turnier und die Rückkehr Voldemorts. Er lächelte traurig. Ab dem Jahr war nichts mehr so gewesen wie vorher. Im fünften Jahr dann die Prophezeiung und der Verlust Sirius. Im sechsten Schuljahr der Tod Dumbledores. Im siebten Schuljahr ihre Jagd nach den Horcruxen. Diese hatte sie Mitte des Schuljahres wieder nach Hogwarts geführt, wo sie es mit viel Nachholen doch noch geschafft hatten, ihren Abschluss zu machen.

Und darum waren sie jetzt hier. Der Abschlussball. Am Mittag hatten sie alle ihre Abschlusszertifikate bekommen. Hermine war natürlich die beste gewesen, aber was alle erstaunt hatte, war, dass Harry mit nur geringfügig schlechteren Noten abgeschlossen hatte. Aber er wusste, dass er viel lernen musste, um sich auf das vorzubereiten, was noch vor ihm lag.

Der letzte Ton des Liedes verklang. Ron und Hermine winkten ihm zu, er winkte zurück. Er konnte diesen Ball nicht so genießen wie seine Freunde. Sie würden die Schule verlassen und konnten machen, was ihnen gefiel. Er musste zuerst noch seine Bestimmung erfüllen, danach war auch er frei – wenn er dann noch leben sollte.

Die Töne eines langsamen Liedes ertönten. „And dance your final dance…", murmelte der junge Potter vor sich hin und gab sich einen Ruck. Er sah sich um und sah Draco Malfoy in einer Ecke stehen, alleine.

„Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?", fragte er, als er direkt vor seinem Erzrivalen stand. Er streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.

Draco sah ihn erst mit großen Augen an, bevor sich ein fast unmerkliches Lächeln auf seine Lippen legte und er die Hand des etwas größeren Jungen nahm.

Harry lächelte und zog den Blonden mit sich auf die Tanzfläche, wo er direkt seine Arme um die Hüfte des Jungen legte, und sich dessen Arme um seinen Nacken schlangen. Langsam begannen sie sich im Rhythmus der Musik hin und her zu bewegen.

Die anderen Tänzer hatten aufgehört, alle Augen lagen auf dem ungleichen Paar. Es war wie Tag und Nacht. Draco Malfoy mit seiner blassen Haut, den hellen Augen und den blonden Haaren. Harry Potter mit seinen schwarzen Haaren, den leuchtend grünen Augen und der leicht gebräunten Haut.

Als die letzten Takte des Liedes ertönten, löste sich der Potter etwas von seinem Tanzpartner, lächelte auf ihn herunter und küsste ihn sanft und zaghaft auf die Lippen. Dracos Augen wurden groß, aber bevor er den Kuss erwidern konnte, war er auch schon wieder vorbei.

„Leb wohl", hauchte der Schwarzhaarige, bevor er sich ganz von dem jungen Malfoy löste und als der letzte Ton des Liedes verklungen war, war auch Harry Potter verschwunden – verschwunden, um sein Schicksal zu erfüllen...

…_for neither can live while the other survives_

The End

Wie's weiter geht, könnt ihr euch selbst überlegen! Das hier ist das Ende der Story und es wird auch nicht weitergehen! Diese Idee schwirrte mir nur schon im Kopf herum, seit ich das Lied das erste Mal gehört habe

Für alle, die das Lied nicht haben und kennen, hier der Songtext, aber ich empfehle, das Lied dabei zu hören… Ich liebe es

Magic Works 

And dance your final dance  
This is your final chance  
To hold the one you love  
You know you've waited long enough

So, believe  
That magic works  
Don't be afraid  
Of being hurt  
Don't let this magic dies  
The answer's there  
Oh, just look in her eyes

And make your final move  
Don't be scared, she want you to  
Yeah, it's hard, you must be brave  
Don't let this moment slip away...

Now, believe  
That magic works  
Don't be afraid  
Afraid of being hurt  
Don't let this magic dies  
The answer's there  
Oh, just look in her eyes

And don't believe that magic can die  
No, no, no, this magic can't die

So dance your final dance  
'Cause this is  
Your final chance

tauscht die hers und das she durch his und he aus


	2. Dracos Sicht

Magic Works

By CaptainKaos

A/N: Das hier ist nicht gebetat, ich hoffe mal, dass ich nicht zu viele Rechtschreibfehler eingebaut habe! Ich hab nur das Lied grad wieder gehört und mir gedacht: Was hat sich Draco wohl gedacht, als er auf einmal von Harry Potter zum Tanz aufgefordert wurde? Und was denkt er, nachdem Harry ihm nach nur einem Kuss wieder verlassen hatte!

Und nein, das hier ist keine Fortsetzung, sondern einfach nur die ganze Geschichte noch mal aus Dracos Sicht. Und auch hier muss ich euch sagen: Es wird keine Forsetzung geben! Auch wenn diese Geschichte noch gemeiner enden wird!

Disclaimer: Nichts davon gehört mir, das Lied nicht und Harry und Draco leider auch nicht T.T!

Widmung: An alle, die dieses Lied genauso lieben wie ich

Hört das Lied dabei, kann ich euch nur empfehlen ;)

Draco Malfoy stand am Rand der Tanzfläche. Wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, dann fang er diese ganze Veranstaltung einfach nur lächerlich. Wieso hatte man ihnen nicht einfach nur ihre Abschlusszertifikate geben können und sie dann entlassen können? Man hätte eine so schöne Party ohne diese dämlichen Hufflepuffs, die nervigen Ravenclaws und natürlich ohne die absolut widerlichen Gryffindors machen können.

Aber nein, am Ende der sieben Jahre müssen natürlich alle Siebtklässler noch einmal zusammenkommen. Der Malfoy-Erbe war wirklich angepisst. Nicht nur, dass er kein Date für den Abend hatte, nein, jetzt stand er auch noch alleine hier in der Ecke. Was ihn am meisten ärgerte war, dass alle auf der Tanzfläche zu sein schienen – selbst Crabbe und Goyle – absolut ALLE, außer IHM, den Sexgott der Slytherins schlechthin. Na ja, in diesem Jahrgang gab es eh nur einen, mit dem er gerne mal tanzen würde.

Der junge Slytherin konnte sich ein genervtes Seufzen nicht verkneifen, als er zum wiederholten Mal in den letzten fünf Minuten auf seine Uhr sah. Die Zeit schien nicht rum zugehen. Aber wie peinlich wäre es denn, wenn er jetzt schon diesen Ball verlassen würde? Als erster? Das ging nicht. Immerhin war er ja ein Malfoy.

Dann ertönten die ersten Klänge eines langsamen Liedes. Schlimmer konnte es ja nicht mehr werden. Und der, mit dem er tanzen wollte, würde eh nicht wollen.

„Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?", ertönte eine wohlklingende Stimme direkt vor ihm. Dracos Blick hob sich von seiner Uhr und er starrte den schwarzhaarigen Jungen vor sich mit großen Augen an. Das gab es jetzt doch nicht. Harry Potter stand vor ihm und wollte mit ihm tanzen.

Dracos Blick glitt von Harrys Augen auf die ausgestreckte Hand, dann sah er wieder in die smaragdgrünen Augen. Sollte er oder sollte er nicht? Was hatte er schon groß zu verlieren?

Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. Nichts hatte er zu verlieren. Er nahm die Hand an und wurde von Harry direkt auf die Tanzfläche gezogen. Automatisch schlang er seine Arme um den Nacken des Größeren, legte seinen Kopf an seine Schulter, genoss einfach die Nähe.

Er bekam gar nicht mit, wie die anderen Tänzer aufhörten und zu ihnen sahen. Er hörte nicht das leise Getuschel, aber wenn er ehrlich war, war es ihm auch egal. Das einzige, was im Moment zählte, war Harry und die Tatsache, dass er in dessen Armen lag.

Viel zu schnell nach Dracos Meinung war das Lied zu Ende. Als die letzten Töne erklangen, schob Harry ihn leicht von sich, beugte sich zu ihm runter und berührte Dracos Lippen hauchzart mit den seinen. Bevor er den Kuss erwidern konnte, hatte sich Harry schon wieder von ihm gelöst.

„Leb wohl", hörte der Blonde nur noch, bevor der Schwarzhaarige verschwand. Draco Malfoy stand starr an der Stelle, eine Hand auf seinen Lippen, eine einsame Träne entwich seinen Augen.

„Leb wohl!", murmelte er noch, bevor auch er seinen Abschied aus der Großen Halle gab, dem Ort, wo alles begann und alles ein Ende nahm – an einem Abend.

The End


End file.
